Avengers: Endgame
Avengers 4 is a planned sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis To be added Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron ManRobert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/HulkAll Of Your Marvel Phase 3 Questions Answered By Marvel Head Kevin Feige *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner & Michael Douglas Hint At Marvel Team-Up *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick FurySamuel L. Jackson on How He Factors into ‘xXx 3’ and Nick Fury’s Return for the ‘Avengers’ Sequels *Tom Hiddleston as LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain AmericaChris Hemsworth Reveals the 3 Marvel Movies Left on His Contract *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Josh Brolin as Thanos'Avengers: Infinity War' Announced For 2018-19 in Two Parts *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet WitchMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/WaspEvangeline Lilly on introducing the Wasp, when she'll join The Avengers *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange will play a 'very, very important' role in the MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on Tupperware Party, Inverness and Avengers *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Appearances Location To be added Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Asgardians *Frost Giants *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts Mentioned To be added Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title is shortened to Avengers: Infinity War, and the fourth film is being known simply as the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4 are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Following this, James Gunn announced that that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) Gallery Pictures Infinitywarlogo.jpg|Original logo for Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1 and Part 2 References External Links * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies